


A Zebra Without Stripes

by DashingOwl



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Female Reader, I suck at writing too, None of this follows canon, Reader-Insert, Sorry if you don't like dogs, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, but reader loves dogs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8294483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DashingOwl/pseuds/DashingOwl
Summary: You didn’t believe in soulmates. That’s okay because he didn’t either. SoulmatesAU





	1. Buddy, Fetch!

**Author's Note:**

> Corgi is okay, no worries

You were an anomaly.

  
Everyone was born with an identifying soul mark at birth. Everyone but you apparently.

  
Well, there were other cases of people not having a mark, then later on in life had one appear, though those cases were few and far between. You were not one of those people. In fact, you were counted amongst the extremely select few who never received a mark. Ever.

  
You were basically a zebra with no stripes. ...That’s a horse? Oh, never mind. You get the idea.

  
You’d be lying if you said it never bothered you. As a kid, you wondered if you were destined for loneliness. You were without a soulmate, your other half.

  
There wasn’t a time where you didn’t hope that a magical mark would appear somewhere on your body. Constantly you dreamed of the person you’d be paired up with, of the mark that you knew you’d get someday. Hopefully, it was nowhere too noticeable or big. You imagined what it would look like, perhaps like your mom’s or aunt? A cute flower or swirl would be nice. You were pretty sure that even words would look better than having nothing.

  
And so you waited. And waited. Then waited some more. Your mother told you to not rush things. It’ll come when the time is right, she said to soothe your tears when the eventuality came. Your childish dreams came to a halt. You felt like a fool.

  
In the end, you waited for nothing.

  
After puberty, which is when most marks would appear if previously not present, passed by you gave up. Doctors said about the same, leaving you numb already to the idea of never finding true happiness with anyone.

  
Fuck that. If you wanted happiness you were going to have it.

  
There was nothing stopping you from having a relationship with someone! Some soulmates never even ended up meeting in their lifetime, or the compatibility is just so awful that they end up divorcing or breaking up after a couple years anyways.

  
You didn’t believe in the idea of two people being perfect for each other just because some blemish on their arms looked identical to each others'.

 

There was still hope that you could at least find someone to share your life with someday.

 

If not, at least you’ve got your dog, Buddy.

 

 

Oh.

 

Buddy seems to be humping that neighbor’s dog again. You really are forever alone, huh.

 

Wait a minute, you should probably stop him.

 

 

“Buddy, no, we talked about this. You can’t hump any girl you see, you have to buy her dinner first!”

 

 

You try in vain to pull Buddy off Mrs. Wilson’s tiny corgi. It’s difficult seeing as he’s a fully grown golden retriever, yet here you are still pulling at his harness with your weak arms, hoping he’ll get the idea.

  
When you finally detach your neutered dog from the corgi, you profusely apologize to Mrs. Wilson. Her only response is to tsk and walk away with her little dog too. That bitch.

  
You were in one of the off-leashed dogs’ parts of the park. What did she expect for you to do? Keep Buddy, who is usually such a good boy, tethered to you? Damn right that’s a no, your dog deserved to frolic alongside his other cute fur ball companions. 

 

You end up leaving that area of the park shortly after anyways, overhearing that smug hag gossip about you and Buddy to the other patronizing old ladies.

 

Walking around Central Park with a dog had its moments. Like when Buddy sees a squirrel and just has to chase it, or maybe he poops for the second time next to someone sitting down on the grass.

 

In short, he’s a great dog, such a good boy too, no matter what.

 

It’s almost time for your 2 o’clock nap, when without warning, Buddy sprints the opposite way to your home, barreling through the park. You can barely hold onto his leash loop, tripping over your feet.

 

As you crash down hard into the ground, the only thought that passes through your head is how much of a bad dog Buddy is. You quickly scramble to your feet, ignoring the sting in your palms and knees. If you had more time to catalog your injuries you’d know that the water running down your face was blood gushing out your nose, mixed with a few tears that you’d never admit to.

 

 

“Buddy! Come back, Buddy!” You yell out to your golden retriever, who shouldn’t have been making you retrieve him.

 

 

After running around like a mad man, trying to find hide or hair of your shiny yellow dog, you collapse on your knees. This dog was everything to you. Without Buddy, you had no one. You started to choke up a bit, but crying solved nothing so once again you got up on your shaking legs and decided to try to scream your lungs out to find your runaway dog. If you looked like a lunatic then you were doing it right.

 

 

“BUDDY--”

 

 

Just as you finished belting out, a finger tapped you on your shoulder, spooking out of you a very mild shriek.

 

Your jaw drops (just a tiny bit) when you turn around to see the shoulder poker.

 

 

“Uh, I’m sorry for frightening you, ma’am. You’re looking for your dog, right?” He looks down at the red leash in his hand, connected to a very excited looking Buddy. “He’s been tugging me towards your voice after he barreled into me. I’m so glad we were able to find you.”

 

 

Blue-eyed, blonde hottie nervously fidgets under your ogling gaze. You couldn’t help it. Of all the people you expected to see behind you, a gorgeous blonde babe was not even close to who you’d ever expect.

 

He then handed over the lead to you gently, probably because you still had a stupidly spooked expression on your face.

 

That smile on his face did bad things to you. Very bad things.

 

 

It was after a bit more of silence and awkward staring that you remembered to use your words. “T-thanks… Sorry if Buddy bothered you? He’s normally not the type to run off,” you stutter out, trying to not sound so dumb in front of this Adonis in front of you. Your people skills seemed to escape you in the face of someone so obviously out of your league and probably married. 

 

 

“Don’t worry about it! He’s such a friendly little guy, he wasn’t any trouble at all.” He laughs, oh no that laugh was so heavenly, but he suddenly jumps a bit. He looks a bit concerned now as he asks you, “are you okay, is your nose bleeding?” His hand almost reaches out to you, and voila, it's the left one bar one wedding ring. 

 

 

However, his comment still sets you off. making you quickly start rubbing your face with the ends of your long sleeve. Brushing away what you could of the dried up blood that ran down your face.

 

 

“Oh my gosh, that’s embarrassing…”

 

 

Your face heats up and now you can’t even look the guy in the face anymore. Even though his face is worth looking at for hours on end. You quickly mutter out another thank you and quick good-bye before running off with Buddy in the opposite direction towards home.

 

You don’t end up looking back at the tall, buff, Michelangelo sculpted sex-magnet.

 

And in doing so, you definitely don’t notice how disappointed he looks that you ran off before he could even say bye.

 

 

When you get home, you take a long hot shower after you feed Buddy. You don’t skip out on his treat, despite giving you battle scars and making you yell out like a madwoman in public. He was a good boy today. He did fetch you that good-looking guy after all.

 

Even if you did end up running away from him like an idiot. Fuck. You didn’t get his name either. Now, who are you supposed to call out when you're climaxing tonight?

 

Gordan Ramsey? Hah, not for the second night in a row... You've got to switch it up, ya know?


	2. Oops, Buddy Did It Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy not Halloween!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Best motivation for writing:
> 
>  
> 
> Deprive yourself of sleep. Works every time. 
> 
> OR just stare lovingly into Chris Evan’s eyes and fall in love all over again.
> 
>  
> 
> *results may vary

It was that wonderful time of the year again.

 

No, not Christmas (or any other one for that matter), it was a more magical holiday than that. One filled to the brim with candy and spooky ghosts and sexy nuns.

 

And all that glorious fucking candy.

 

Unfortunately for you, despite your love for trick-or-treating, you were much too old to be gallivanting alongside the local children on Halloween. So to solve that issue you offered to take your nephew, Oliver off your sister’s hands that night almost every year so you could partake in some free candy.

 

Obviously, you could make life easier and just buy a couple of bags, but free always tasted better in your opinion.

 

One of the many cons to taking Oliver (besides having to walk around with a bazillion other kids dressed as witches and superheroes) was having to find a matching costume with him.

 

You love your nephew, you were there for all his important milestones and even took care of him many of the days your sister or brother-in-law went on business trips. You were in the same damn room as him when he was being born for goodness' sake.

 

You just didn’t love his weird obsession with having matching costumes. It was cute when he was like, 4, but you honestly thought he’d be less into the idea as a ten-year-old. Not that he isn't cute anymore, it's just that you thought he'd be less affectionate with you and more into the idea of cooties or being more mature.

 

If he's too old for smooches on the cheek and the baby voice you thought the matching costumes would be done with at least. Apparently not.

 

Anyway, this year Oliver decided he wanted to be Captain America. Original. Okay, rude, but with all that Avengers worship going on lately, you wouldn’t be surprised to see at least a couple hundred little patriotic cuties running around.

 

Oh well, Oliver is definitely going to be the cutest Captain America tonight. (Even if you did kind of prefer he went as Iron Man or Thor this year.)

 

===

 

 

“Ughh, Maryyy, did you have to choose the skimpiest dress for me to wear?”

 

 

Your sister had just tossed you the most revealing little piece of fabric at your face the moment you stepped through the front door with Buddy. While you were complaining as you got ready in the master bedroom, Oliver and Joel his father were doing the same in another room. Minus the complaining, probably.

 

 

“Stop whining already, just be glad you’re not going as Thing Two.” Yet, her tone implied.

 

 

You groan as you slip on the high heels that seem completely unnecessary for walking up and down the streets with a child in tow.

 

They were clubbing heels, not trick-or-treating heels. Seriously, Mary, what the absolute fuck.

 

 

“Why can’t I just wear sparkly flats? I’m already wearing the tiniest dress, I don’t understand why I have to suffer any more than necessary.” A helpless, pleading look finds its way to your sister’s smug face.

 

 

“Mary, honestly, did I do something to piss you off or…”

 

 

Your sister cuts you off mid-sentence with a haughty look.

 

 

“If someone went costume searching with Oliver and me there wouldn’t be a problem, would there?” Mary shrugs uncaringly at you as she starts walking out her bedroom door.

 

 

“I’m sure you’ll manage to survive one night, remember, this is for Oliver. His favorite aunt won’t disappoint, right?”

 

 

Yeah, but Oliver isn’t the one strutting out in the cold October winds in high heels and a halter dress, is he?

 

The tongue and ‘bleh’ that escapes your mouth as you watch your sister exit downstairs is definitely not one of your more proud moments.

 

Sighing as you finish up the last touches of your over the top costume, you give it a once over in the mirror. This looks like something you should have worn to that Halloween office party instead of that dollar store cat ears and tail…

 

When you head down the stairs to meet your nephew you can’t help but awe at the cutie before you, instantly forgetting the discomfort of your outfit.

 

His 40s inspired Captain America left you swooning. You had to hold yourself back from pinching those chubby cheeks.

 

It took a lot of self-control.

 

 

“Auntie! Look, look, we all match!” Oliver barrels towards you, knocking the air out of you. You can’t help but giggle at his excitement, Buddy even joins the two of you with his little star-spangled bandana.

 

 

You hear a few camera shutters and see Mary and Joel snapping some pics on their phones.

 

After your impromptu photo shoot you put on Buddy’s harness, ensure both Oliver and your jackets are on and phone safely in the zipped pocket before you take off with promises to return in the next couple hours.

 

You (the USO dancing girl), Captain America, and Buddy the sidekick all walk down the street that’s flooded with kid Avengers and parent’s alike.

 

Already you feel the headache of too many people flooding your personal space. You’re not loving this at all, however, free candy and quality nephew time are what keeps your heels clacking on the sidewalk alongside your Capt. and dog.

 

===

 

 

“Nonono…” You can’t believe what’s happening right now. Your dog just kidnapped your nephew.

 

 

It was going so great until this point too. You had boat loads of candy in these two pillow cases in your hand, which you were now being forced to carry as you chase down your dog and nephew.

 

What are you going to tell Mary?

 

Hey, my dog ran away into the dead of night and your kid happened to be attached to his leash. Don’t worry, the city is totally safe for a 10-year-old on his own, I mean did you not watch Home Alone 2?

 

You were dead. Deader than dead dead. Ohh fuuuuck.

 

You’re already thinking of the worst, you can’t help all the horrible thoughts that pop into your head as you try to keep up with Buddy and Oliver.

 

You hastily get through a clump of people, clawing away from startled parents and kids, failing to catch up with a rogue retriever and nephew who seemed to poof into thin air.

 

The heels on your feet angrily clack on pavement, your coat flapping wildly on you as you huff out of breath desperately calling out Buddy and Oliver’s names. The feeling of déjà vu hits you hard. You really need to invest in some dog training classes if this keeps up. And maybe hit the gym more and eat less candy.

 

Nearing the corner in the direction of the park that you normally walk Buddy you grab your phone, ready to start screaming at a 911 operator that your nephew was most likely kidnapped by some murderer.

 

And then, out of nowhere, you smack right into a wall.

 

A wall super achingly warm. A wall that happened to grab you by the waist to steady your dizzy wobbling. A navy colored wall with a nice white star smack dab in front of your face.

 

A wall that so happens to be a person. Cliché, right?

 

You look up immediately to see a pair of familiar baby blues staring right back down. A million thoughts overtake your mind full force due to his adorable, befuddled face. Before exploding into smithereens at the thought of your nephew still lost and not found and a helpless pooch still hopefully by his side.

 

Try as you might, you can’t help the garbled gibberish that spills from your lips, tears nearing the edge of falling when suddenly you’re interrupted by a familiar, boyish voice.

 

 

“Auntie! Buddy found Captain America, isn’t that so cool?” A boy peeks out from behind the wall—person, you correct yourself—with a Buddy in tow.

 

 

You break yourself away from the gentle hold of the man dressed as an Avenger and tackle Oliver.

 

 

“I was so worried, I thought you were lost or kidnapped, or worse!” A few tears escape, and the sniffles that come out you only make you feel even more hysterical.

 

 

“Don’t cry, Auntie. I’m okay. Buddy is too.”

 

 

You know you’re a truly irresponsible adult when a kid younger than you by over a decade pats you on the head consolingly.

 

Buddy whimpers a bit getting your attention. You can’t help but forgive your oaf of a dog despite the hell he put you through right now.

 

 

“Alright. I forgive you, you furry troublemaker.” His guilty puppy eyes morph into glittering eyes and a hearty tail swish.

 

 

A cough draws you away from your reunion, back to the gorgeous man cosplaying as a superhero.

 

 

“Good evening, ma’am,” He nods his head at you, almost professionally. You lock stares and you feel your throat close up.

 

 

Oh my gosh, say thank you already! You can’t even spit out a deserving thank you for saving your freezing ass to this helpful stranger. Albeit this stranger is way hot and his body right now looks smokin’ in that outfit. You couldn’t help that your eyes had a mind of their own, wandering up and down his almost skin-tight apparel, nor that your tongue seemed to numb and incapable of forming words.

 

 

“U-u-um, that’s a really great Captain America costume!” Cue the smack to your forehead for fucking up a simple thank you. “It just looks really tight, I mean fitting, well made! W-where did you buy it?” Stop now, you’re in too deep, trying to flirt in front of a child and dog. A child that shouldn’t still be out this late.

 

 

“You...You don’t know who I am, do you?” He looks almost surprised as he asks such a weird question.

 

 

“No…Should I? I, well, you are that guy from the park the other week, yeah? I never caught your name…Mostly because I ran away. Which was rude, I’m so sorry about that.” You scratch your head, embarrassed and confused by the turn of conversation. “Ah! I never thanked you for right now! I was scared out of my mind when Buddy ran away again, this time with my nephew attached. You don’t know how glad I am that such a nice stranger would pop up and save my day. Again, but you know…”

 

 

He holds a hand up, to stop you from rambling even more. You’re a bit grateful for it, as well as extremely red in the face for realizing your nervousness in face of this man who was much too good-looking.

 

 

“Let’s start from the beginning then?” He holds the same hand, in a friendly gesture, “It’s nice to meet you. I’m Steve Rogers and I’m glad that we were able to find you. Again.”

 

 

Hesitantly you grasp his hand firmly in your own and shake it. You give your own name and blush as he continues to hold your hand even after your introduction.

 

 

“L-likewise, I, um, I'm really am thankful to you. For both times.”

 

 

Your eyes meet his sparkling ones which drift a bit down to his pink, kissable lips. Steve, unfortunately, let go of your hand as he speaks up again.

 

 

“It really was nothing, I just happened to be around when Buddy here chased me down again. There's no need to for all the gratitude, please.”

 

 

“No, really! You saved me from breaking down and end up calling the cops. I-I’d like to do something for you, buy you a coffee or a drink at a bar. Obviously not now...”

 

 

Fidgeting your gaze downward, you now notice your nodding off nephew. You grab onto him and pick up the now sleeping kid. You must look silly with two pillows of candy and a kid in your arms.

 

Steve’s eyes soften as he looks at your nephew then back to you. He opens his mouth to say something in response to your offer before being cut off by your ringtone. Mary’s calling, it must be past Oliver’s curfew, ugh.

 

You manage to jumble the phone to your ear answering the call with a mouthed sorry to the man before you.

 

When you finish your call you notice Steve looks like he has somewhere to be too, a phone in his hand that wasn't there before.

 

 

“I, uh, just got a call, I need to get going now.” You try hard not to feel disappointed by the finality in his tone. Ready to say good-bye and thanks one last time he continues, “I want to take you up on that offer. For coffee. You know that Diner down the street from here?”

 

 

You can’t believe what your ears are hearing. Light snoring from Oliver obviously, but this man, no, Steve asking you out? Okay, taking your offer for free coffee isn’t a date, but still!

 

 

“Diner? Of course, yes, I can meet you there tomorrow at noon?” Your mind doesn’t even process the words coming out your stupid mouth. What if that’s too soon, or the time is too late in the day, fuckity fuck.

 

 

“That sounds great. I’m sorry, but I really need to go now, I’ll be there at noon, though.” He smiles at you, and by gosh does it melt your freezing toes and fingers. As he turns around to start heading off, he quickly looks back to you.

 

 

“You’ll be okay walking back home safely?” Steve adds, unsure now about leaving so soon.

 

 

“Don’t worry about it, Steve, it’s only a ten-minute walk from here. Besides, I’ve got Buddy here to walk us back safe and sound.”

 

 

He hesitates a moment longer before nodding at you and wishing you a good night as he runs down another street.

 

You didn’t even know how long you’ve been smiling. You just knew you had a date with _Steve Rogers_ , great Captain America cosplayer and heroic dog (and nephew) rescuer.

 

During your steady walk back to your sister’s house, Oliver still asleep in your arms and Buddy dutifully walking alongside, you let out a breath you didn’t even know you were holding in.

 

 

“Holy fuck. Did that just happen?”

 

 

“…Auntie…Language.”

 

 

…

 

 

“Please don’t tell your mom I swore in front of you again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, Steve just so happened to be there in his Cap gear on Halloween night. Just fucking go with it okay???


End file.
